Murmure
by TsubasaShiroka
Summary: Alors que Draco fait sa ronde de préfet, il va tomber sur l'objet de ses pensées


Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde !  
C'est la première fois que je poste alors je sais pas trop ce que je dois exactement écrire... Héhé désolée.

Bon bah déjà le _Disclaimer_ : Hélas les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pass, bien que je sois dommage mais je suis certaine que J.K. Rowling est bien meilleur écrivain que moi donc je lui en veux pas !

Euh ma OS présente une légère OCC pour le personnage de Draco vers la fin.

En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise ^^ N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos avis  
Et si j'ai oublier de préciser quelque chose que j'aurai du dire dites le moi, enfin assez blablater et bonne lecture ! (enfin j'espère)

* * *

P.O.V Draco

Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me voir tel que je suis réellement ? Et non pas tel que tout le monde me voit ? J'aimerai que tu me voies au-delà de mon apparence et de ce que je suis obligé de montrer à tout le monde : un masque d'indifférence.

Tu sais... Je suis obligé depuis toujours de cacher mes émotions et mes sentiments derrière ce masque de froideur car telle à été mon éducation. Est-ce pour cela qu'on me surnomme le Prince de glace ou que je fais qu'ignorer et haïr tout et tout le monde ?

Et pourtant, malgré toute cette façade de haine envers toi, je ne peux m'empêcher de bouillonner dès que je te vois et je perds tous mes moyens lorsque je croise ton regard et pourtant je m'oblige à rester en apparence de marbre et je transforme cet amour que j'ai pour toi en une haine contre moi-même et ma lâcheté de Serpentard.

Tu es la seule personne pour qui je ressente vraiment quelque chose d'aussi fort, avec qui je perds tous mes moyens et j'aimerais tant que tu puisse briser tout cela, que tu brises cette éducation et tout ce qui fait de moi celui que je suis obligé d'être aujourd'hui. Que tu me détruises et que tu me reconstruises.  
Durant plusieurs années je me suis mentis, je n'ai vu que de la haine et la volonté de te détruire alors que j'aurai du voir là de l'amour et simplement le fait que je voulais être sans cesse près de toi.

Toujours à t'insulter, à te chercher des noises, tout ça juste pour que tu me regardes et que tu fasses attention à moi. Comme un "Hou hou ! Je suis là ! Ne m'oublie pas ! Fait attention à moi, regarde moi !"  
Toujours à te sauter dessus et à te taper juste pour pouvoir simplement te toucher tout en résistant à l'envie de simplement te caresser la joue ou de te toucher avec tendresse. Juste une façon de me rapprocher tellement près de toi jusqu'à sentir ton souffle sur mon visage. Les larmes de douleurs se mélangeant avec celles de mon cœur.

Tout cela je commençais doucement à le comprendre même si je faisais semblant de rien voir, mais je l'ai vraiment compris le jour ou je t'ai sauté dessus sans raison alors que je faisais une de mes rondes de nuit en temps que préfet en chef.

J'ai commencé à t'insulter sans raison, t'acculant contre le mur pour te taper et passer mes nerfs sur toi. Mais ce jour là ton regard à changé, tu m'as regardé avec tellement de tendresse et de compréhension que le masque que je portais c'est brisé et je me suis retrouvé à pleurer contre ta poitrine en te maudissant.

Tu m'as alors attrapé par le col de ma chemise et tu m'as forcé à te regarder dans les yeux avant de doucement m'embrasser. A partir de là je n'ai que le vague souvenir d'une vague de désir, de tendresse. Je me souviens de la sensation d'un mur froid alors que tu inversais nos positions pour être sur que je ne m'enfuis pas surement. Je me souviens de nos bouchent se cherchant, de la douceur de ton baiser alors que nos langues se découvraient.

Mes bras venant s'entourer autour de tes épaules alors que mes jambes menaçaient de s'effondrer sous mon poids à chaque instant, ta main venant doucement se glisser dans mes cheveux alors que tu me laissais un instant pour respirer.

- Ne me ment plus jamais, Draco.

Un doux chuchotement au creux de mon oreille avant que tu me voles un dernier baiser et que tu disparaisses, me laissant seul dans le couloir. Alors que je me laissais simplement glisser contre le mur j'entendais ta voix prononçant mon prénom, raisonner sans cesse dans ma tête.

Le lendemain quand je suis arrivé dans la grande salle, tu t'es levé et tu t'es planté devant moi, en me regardant simplement dans les yeux. Alors que tout le monde s'attendait encore à une dispute et retenait leur souffle. Je me suis avancé et je t'ai embrassé sous l'incompréhension de tout un chacun. Les larmes aux yeux, de bonheur.

- Jamais plus, Harry.

Et je glissais ma main dans la tienne en te donnant ma réponse, avant de te suivre à la table des Griffondors et de m'excuser de mon comportement auprès de tout le monde.

Maintenant que j'ai mon Griffon à mes côté, je sais que je pourrais enfin être moi-même et être courageux.


End file.
